babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Denemo
Denemo has been under development since 1999 . Using GTK+ 2.0, it works on Linux and Microsoft Windows. |'Denemo'-wa libörol-na grafikol yusā interfeis für musik noteiçion, meinli tu GNU LilyPond, 1-gè progrem für engreiviŋ musikol skors. Sins 1999n, Denemo yígīŋ start divelopmènt. Yusiŋ GTK+ 2.0, nigè softwär keyi yusen on Linuks en Microsoft Windows. |'Denemo'是一個專門為樂譜紀錄軟件GNU Lilypond而設的自由圖形界面。這套軟件從1999年起已開始編寫。由於使用了GTK+ 2.0，這軟件無論在Linux或Microsoft Windows上均可運行。 }} Denemo helps prepare notation for publishing and lets a user rapidly enter notation for typesetting via the GNU LilyPond music engraver. Music can be typed in using a PC keyboard, taken from MIDI input, or played into a microphone plugged into a soundcard. Denemo itself does not engrave the music - it functions as a GUI for LilyPond. Denemo only displays the music so a user can enter and edit it efficiently. This program includes scripts to run music tests and practice exercises for educational purposes. This program plays back via an Internal Sampler and can act as a JACK/MIDI client. Features Denemo can output entire scores and excerpts in a number of formats, including: *LilyPond files (.ly) *PDF files *MIDI files *PNG graphic files Denemo has all the music notation functions accessible via keyboard shortcuts. However, everything can be accessed by mouse, and both mouse and keyboard shortcuts can be defined using menu items that invoke functions. A Scheme scripting interface is also available, and commands written in Scheme can be placed in the menu system. Packages / Päkeijs / 套件 root@bkgovsrv1:~# apt-get install denemo 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * guile-1.8 * libaubio2 * lilypond ** lilypond-data ** lilypond-doc * tex-common ** texinfo ** texlive-binaries ** texlive-common * timidity ** timidity-daemon 建議套件： * csound guile-1.8-doc texlive-base texlive-latex-base * texlive-generic-recommended texinfo-doc-nonfree pmidi fluid-soundfont-gm * fluid-soundfont-gs 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # denemo # guile-1.8 # libaubio2 # lilypond # lilypond-data # lilypond-doc # tex-common # texinfo # texlive-binaries # texlive-common # timidity # timidity-daemon 升級 0 個，新安裝 12 個，移除 0 個，有 8 個未被升級。 需要下載 162MB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 440MB 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？ #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/universe libaubio2 amd64 0.3.2-4build1 51.1kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/universe denemo amd64 0.8.10-1ubuntu1 1,546kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/main guile-1.8 amd64 1.8.7+1-3ubuntu2 12.1kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/main texinfo amd64 4.13a.dfsg.1-5ubuntu1 553kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/main tex-common all 2.08 725kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/main texlive-common all 2009-10 100kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/main texlive-binaries amd64 2009-7 8,080kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/universe lilypond-data all 2.12.3-7 2,305kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/universe lilypond amd64 2.12.3-7 1,556kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/universe lilypond-doc all 2.12.3-7 146MB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/universe timidity amd64 2.13.2-39build1 666kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ maverick/universe timidity-daemon all 2.13.2-39build1 19.0kB 取得 162MB 用了 2min 57s (912kB/s) 正在預先設定套件 ... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libaubio2。 （正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前共安裝了 207643 個檔案和目錄。） 正在解開 libaubio2 （從 .../libaubio2_0.3.2-4build1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 denemo。 正在解開 denemo （從 .../denemo_0.8.10-1ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 guile-1.8。 正在解開 guile-1.8 （從 .../guile-1.8_1.8.7+1-3ubuntu2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 texinfo。 正在解開 texinfo （從 .../texinfo_4.13a.dfsg.1-5ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 tex-common。 正在解開 tex-common （從 .../tex-common_2.08_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 texlive-common。 正在解開 texlive-common （從 .../texlive-common_2009-10_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 texlive-binaries。 正在解開 texlive-binaries （從 .../texlive-binaries_2009-7_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 lilypond-data。 正在解開 lilypond-data （從 .../lilypond-data_2.12.3-7_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 lilypond。 正在解開 lilypond （從 .../lilypond_2.12.3-7_amd64.deb）... warning: kpathsea: configuration file texmf.cnf not found in these directories: /usr/share/texmf/web2c:/usr/share/texmf-texlive/web2c:/usr/local/share/texmf/web2c. warning: kpathsea: configuration file texmf.cnf not found in these directories: /usr/share/texmf/web2c:/usr/share/texmf-texlive/web2c:/usr/local/share/texmf/web2c. 選取了原先未被選取的套件 lilypond-doc。 正在解開 lilypond-doc （從 .../lilypond-doc_2.12.3-7_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 timidity。 正在解開 timidity （從 .../timidity_2.13.2-39build1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 timidity-daemon。 正在解開 timidity-daemon （從 .../timidity-daemon_2.13.2-39build1_all.deb）... 正在進行 python-gmenu 的觸發程式 ... Rebuilding /usr/share/applications/desktop.zh_TW.utf8.cache... 正在進行 desktop-file-utils 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 fontconfig 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 man-db 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 menu 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 doc-base 的觸發程式 ... Processing 3 added doc-base file(s)... Registering documents with scrollkeeper... 正在進行 install-info 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 ureadahead 的觸發程式 ... ureadahead will be reprofiled on next reboot 正在進行 python-support 的觸發程式 ... 正在設定 libaubio2 (0.3.2-4build1) ... 正在設定 denemo (0.8.10-1ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 guile-1.8 (1.8.7+1-3ubuntu2) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/bin/guile-1.8 to provide /usr/bin/guile (guile) in auto mode. 正在設定 texinfo (4.13a.dfsg.1-5ubuntu1) ... Running mktexlsr. This may take some time. ... done. 正在設定 tex-common (2.08) ... Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.d/05TeXMF.cnf with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.d/15Plain.cnf with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.d/45TeXinputs.cnf with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.d/55Fonts.cnf with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.d/65BibTeX.cnf with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.d/75DviPS.cnf with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.d/80DVIPDFMx.cnf with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.d/85Misc.cnf with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.d/90TeXDoc.cnf with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.d/95NonPath.cnf with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/updmap.d/00updmap.cfg with new version Creating config file /etc/texmf/texmf.cnf with new version Running mktexlsr. This may take some time... done. texlive-base is not ready, delaying updmap-sys call texlive-base is not ready, skipping fmtutil-sys --all call 正在設定 texlive-common (2009-10) ... 正在設定 texlive-binaries (2009-7) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/bin/xdvi-xaw to provide /usr/bin/xdvi.bin (xdvi.bin) in auto mode. update-alternatives: using /usr/bin/bibtex.original to provide /usr/bin/bibtex (bibtex) in auto mode. mktexlsr: Updating /var/lib/texmf/ls-R-TEXMFMAIN... mktexlsr: Updating /var/lib/texmf/ls-R-TEXLIVE... mktexlsr: Updating /var/lib/texmf/ls-R... mktexlsr: Done. 正在設定 lilypond-data (2.12.3-7) ... Running mktexlsr /usr/share/texmf... mktexlsr: Updating /var/lib/texmf/ls-R-TEXMFMAIN... mktexlsr: Done. 正在設定 lilypond (2.12.3-7) ... 正在設定 lilypond-doc (2.12.3-7) ... 正在設定 timidity (2.13.2-39build1) ... 正在設定 timidity-daemon (2.13.2-39build1) ... Adding group timidity....done Adding system user timidity....done 在 'timidity' 群組中新增了 'audio' 使用者 ... Adding user timidity to group audio 完成。 * Stopping TiMidity++ ALSA midi emulation... No timidity found running; none killed. [ OK ] * Starting TiMidity++ ALSA midi emulation... [ OK ] 正在進行 libc-bin 的觸發程式 ... ldconfig deferred processing now taking place 正在進行 menu 的觸發程式 ... root@bkgovsrv1:~# References / Riförènses / 參考資料 External link / Ikstörnol liŋk / 外部連結 * Denemo Offisol websàit * GNU Lilypond Offisol websàit * Free Software Magazine: MakeMusic Finale Replacement Category:GTK+ Category:Scorewriters Category:MIDI Category:Libörol musik softwär